The present invention is directed generally to a bracket assembly for an overhead door. More particularly, the invention is directed to a bracket for use with a multiple panel overhead door in which one portion of the bracket is attached to a panel of the door and a separate portion of the bracket is attached to another panel of the door. The bracket assembly of the present invention is usually connected to the traveling arm of an automatic overhead door system.
Prior art brackets for use with automatic overhead door systems are usually one piece brackets that are attached to a single panel of a multiple panel overhead door. This type of attachment results in a great deal of stress being placed on the single panel of the door as it is being raised and lowered by the door system due to the weight of the door. The stress causes the panels of the door to separate over time. The cost of replacing a damaged overhead door is costly. The present invention is directed to a bracket assembly that can eliminate the above described damage to an overhead door by distributing the weight of the door over two separate door panels as the door is raised and lowered by the door system.